


Still into you, but are you into me?

by CurichanUwU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurichanUwU/pseuds/CurichanUwU
Summary: After oikawa and Iwa looses to karasuno, oikawa goes into a depressive state. Iwaizumi usually cheers him up by singing to him. So to cheer him up, Iwaizumi jams along with him to "still into you" by paramore. Trigger warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.ON HAITUS BC OF MENTAL HEALTH PROBLEMS
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Still into you, but are you into me?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I switch between their first and last names. So their full names are
> 
> Hajime Iwaizumi
> 
> Tooru Oikawa
> 
> Issei Mastukawa (Mattsun)
> 
> Takahiro Hanamaki (Makki)
> 
> Koutarou Bokuto (Bo)
> 
> Keiji Akaashi (Some form.spelling of Agaashee/Akasshee)
> 
> And for the thoughts,
> 
> Italic is Iwaizumis thoughts
> 
> Italic + bold is Oikawa’s thoughts
> 
> Bold- Oikawa’s Pov
> 
> Reglaur: Iwa’s pov/anyone’s pov
> 
> And this was whipped together with little wips I made during my free period in school. So it’s probably going to be weird.
> 
> My goal : 7000 words or like 20 pages
> 
> Update : More like 35-50 pages
> 
> Mind the notes I have in this, I might skip a few on accident.
> 
> And this is my first fic, and it is definitely not self-indulgent.

*SCREECH* The high pitch sound echoed through the room. The paper flipped over showing the score.

25-18.

Karasuno won against Aoba Johsai.

They all stood in painful silence, all fearing what to come next. Oikawa took a deep breath, and sighed. All the hard work he did went to waste. He could never lead his team to nationals, he and Iwaizumi couldn’t be the powerful combo of setter x ace anymore. He let himself down to Iwaizumi. As he held back tears, he looked over to the Karasuno side. They were all laughing and crying. He let out a whimper and looked down. He turned around to look at his teammates.

Sorrow.

Sadness.

That’s all that showed.

‘“Let’s go line up!” Oikawa said confidently, plastering on a fake smile. He looked toward Iwaizumi, his face dropped immediately. Iwaizumi was looking down at the ground, his lip quivering as he held his hand in tight fists. Everybody that passed Iwaizumi hit him on his back for reassurance. After they were done, Oikawa slowly walked over to Iwaizumi. He stepped in front of him, and grabbed his hands. He interlanced his fingers inside of Iwaizumis, loving the feeling of rough bumpy skin in contrast of his smooth soft skin. Iwazumi hesitantly interlaced his in oikawa’s. Oikawa leaned in and touched his forehead to Iwa’s. They bore into each other’s eyes.

Green and brown.

Forest and amber.

“Hey, You did an amazing job today….I’m sorry I couldn’t lead you to nationals.” Oikawa spoke softly. Oikawa could feel iwaizumi’s breath on him. He shuttered, and the wall inside of him collapsed.

Iwaizumi sobbed and collapsed into Oikawa’s arm. He sobbed silently in his arms. Oikawa did smoothing circles into his back while holding his hand. He laid there until Iwaizumi breath recomposed.

“Wow Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you were so emotional.” Oikawa mused.

“Ow Ow Ow, Iwa-chan! Stop pinching me!” Oikawa squirmed in his grip, and Iwaizumi looked up and he had a scowl on his face.

“Great way to ruin a mood Shittykawa.”

“Hey! You were the one who was pinching me!”

“Well, you were the one to call me emotional!”

“And…?

“Hey stop arguing like an old married couple and get your asses up!” Hanamaki called out. Mastukawa was snorting next to him.

“*Offended gasp? (I don’t know how to do this) Makki! Mattsun! How could you dare ruin a moment between me and Iwa-chan!” Oikawa crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

“Ha, Thanks Makki and Mattsun!” Iwaizumi called out. He stood up and put his hands out. Oikawa grabs both of his hands and pulls him up.

“Um….are you ok Iwaizumi-san?” Kindaichi asked. Iwa’s cheeks flushed.

“Oh I forgot you people were here…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ok...Anyway! It’s time for the Captain Talk! Everybody huddled in!” Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Watari were crying, but just little sniffles.

“Ok, so as you can see, Karasuno won today. Yes, they were good, and so were we, but at the end of the day. They beat us. I don’t want you to sorrow this loss, I want you to make it a big deal, and let it fuel your motivation. This year was the team I’ve been proudest by, and of all the memories we made this year. Thank you.” Oikawa bowed to the huddle of boys.

“Do you want to add anything Iwa-chan?”

“Hmm…. You all did very well this year, Yahaba you’re probably going to be captain next so please, try to make it to nationals. You all did an amazing job this year, and I can’t wait to see how much you’ll grow in these next 1-2 years.” Iwaizumi took a bow with Oikawa. They all went to eat ramen afterwards.

*2 days later *

[00:23) Tooru

Hey are you ok?

Iwaizumi turned off his phone. It's been two days since he had last heard or seen from Oikawa.

"Damn shittykawa. Always building up walls…."

He rubbed his eyes. Trying to call Oikawa this time.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Oikawa didn't pick up.

[00:27] Tooru

Istg Oikawa I'm coming over.

He rubbed his eyes and tried again.

“Come on Shittykawa, pick up!” He sighed in frustration.

It didn’t work.

“Uggghhhh…..” He groaned and put on slides. He went to his cupboard and got milkbread.

“If he won’t pick up then I’ll just go to him then…” He muttered and closed the door. He padded across the street to the house he called his second home.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

He heard footsteps and saw oikawa’s mom, with the same features as oikawa, but had blonde hair.

“Hajime? Why are you here?” She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Hi Oba-san. I just want to check on Tooru.” He shrugged

“Is he awake?”

“Tooru? I haven’t seen him come out of his room these past 2 days.” Iwaizumi frowned. She let Hajime in, and he kicked off his slides and put on slippers. He padded up the stairs and knocked on Oikawa’s door.

No response.

He knocked again.

But same thing, no response.

So he called Oikawa and listened in.

Aah that must be the problem. He doesn’t have his phone on.

He slowly opened the door, and saw Oikawa sitting up in the corner sleeping. His face was illuminated by the moon. Showing off his smooth skin and softened his sharp features. He felt his face heat up and his heart beat rise. He just wanted to hold Oikawa and kiss away his tears.

Shit.

That’s not supposed to happen.

He slowly slid down the door. Staring at Oikawa. His breathing won’t calm down.

Ok, this is fine. You just figured out you love your childhood best friend a little more than platonically.

Well.

A lot more than platonic.

“Ha. I wonder how long my feelings actually changed for you Oikawa.” he whispered to himself. He fell asleep thinking of Tooru.

The sun peeked into the room waking up Iwaizumi.

5:25 am

1 missed call from okaasan

The call was 3 in the morning. He listened to the voicemail.

Hey Hajime? Where are you?

Are you at Tooru’s?

Well you’re probably sleeping right now,

Text me when you wake up

*BEEP*

The phone called ended. Tooru was still sleeping and he looked so beautiful in the lighting.

Oh.

He forgot about that.

[5:32] Makki (Pepee the frog)

How do you deal with a crush.

Hanamaki saw right away.

[5:32] Makki (Pepee the frog)

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A CRUSH

ON WHO  
DOES OIKAWA KNOW

I”M CALLING YOU

His phone lit up, it was a picture of mattsun and makki kissing.

Lucky bastards

He hit answer.

“IWAIZUMI HAJIME. DID HE-”

“Shut the fuck up Makki. OIkawa’s sleeping”

“Well Oikawa can wake up for all I car-”

“Makki please. He’s really not doing well right now.”

“.....”

“Oh...Im sorry”

“Ok...but who is it?-”

“Like, you actually dating someone is like weird.”

“But is it Mai-san from period 3?”

“No…”

“No? Wow i thought you had your eyes on her. Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Please don’t freak out..but it’s a bo-”

“”Is it Kindaichi? He always seems so stuck to you and vice versa.”

“Kin...daichi, how the fuck did you get that? It's Toor-.”

“IT’S OIKAWA, MATTSUN YOU OWE ME 500 YEN.”

“Wait, you betted on my crush and who it was.” He said in disbelief.

“Well duh it’s been so long, you finally figured out.”

“Am I that oblivious.” He flushed and banged his head against the door.

“Yes you were. Lmao, I bet you could ask Oikawa out and he wouldn’t even be surprised.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, y’know.”

“Yeah I know, but you gotta let him know soon. He literally only complains that he can’t touch his little Iwa-chan and fu-”

“OK, that’s enough Makki.” Iwaizumi bangs his head on the door.

“Goodbye. Go fuck your boyfriend for all I care.”

“Ok, I’m cuddling Mattsun right now, So he heard our convo btw.”

*BEEP*

Call ended

23:42

Iwaizumi had enough of Makki’s bs. He pads down to the kitchen and gets milk bread for Tooru, and chex mix for himself. The door slowly creaked open, and Iwa walked in. He sets down the food and sits on Oikawa. (Well more of a crouching position) He shakes Oikawa awake.

“Come on Tooru, you need to wake up.” He stirs, but not really so Iwa pokes him on the nose.

“Come on! Wake up shittykawa.”

“Mmm….go away Oka-san…” Oikawa mumbles.

“Do i really look like “Oba-san” to you? Tooru? Really?” That seems to do the trick because Oikawa is fully awake now.

“Haij- Iwa-chan what are you doing here? And why are you sitting on top of me? If you wanted to cuddle, you could have-” Hajime slapped his hand on Oikawa’s mouth.

“That’s enough for you, but I should be the one asking you. Let’s start with an easy one. Why are you taking such bad care of yourself? Come on Tooru, we’ve talked about this.”

“And don’t say you’re not, because i know you better than yourself”

“I...I...dont know Iwa-chan.”

“It's ok, I was just joking but still, I’m always here if you need me.” Somewhere in the middle of Iwaizumi talking, Oikawa rested his hands on Iwa’s hip. Iwaizumi couldn’t help it, but he became flustered. He had a strong composure though. Sniffles erupted in the gloomy room, Oikawa started crying.

Like a lot.

Iwaizumi tensed at the sudden muffled sobs that came from oikawa.

“Do you want a hug?” He shook his head, and Iwaizumi slowly wrapped his arms around Tooru. He was engulfed into a warm hug. He smelled like vanilla yogurt and milk. It was relaxing for Iwa. He traced patterns into Oikawa’s back.

“Hey, Tooru look at me.” Iwa grabbed his chin and softly tipped it upward, as he interlocked his fingers with his.

“You know that I l-” he cut himself off.

Wtf Hajime, you just found out about liking your best friend.

“That i’m your best friend, and I’d do anything for you right?” Oikawa slowly nodded.

“Say, isn’t your favourite song, still into you?” Iwa questioned.

“By paramore?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one, why don’t I sing it for you?”

“Really Iwa-chan, that’s all you can think of?” Oikawa whines. Iwa pinches Tooru.

“Shut up, you don’t like it? Maybe I’ll just go then.” He got off of Tooru and stood up. As he walked toward the door, Oikawa scrambled to his feet in a panic.

“Hajime, wait!” He grabbed his wrist, and Iwa turned around with a huge grin on his face.

“Wasn’t going to dumbass,” He snorted and ruffled Tooru’s hair.

“Do you have a speaker? Let’s get this set up.” Iwaa said reentering the room.

“Ok, sit down.” Iwa pointed to oikawa’s bed.

“This is a one-time thing, so be grateful.” Iwa mumbled.

“Ok Hai-chan~” Oikawa said in a voice laced with honey.

“Hai-chan? Please think of something better trashykawa.”

“Ugh fine! I’ll just call you Iwa-chan--”

“--Not any better-”

“--Ugh fine I don’t care, that’s my special nickname for you, so you’re keeping it!”

Iwaizumi flipped him off.

“Whatever you say.” He mumbles looking down at his phone. Hajime searched up “Still into you slowed.”

“Since I really don’t hear this song a lot, I’m using a slower version of the song.” The song started and the low bass made a humming noise.

“Ok, I’m going to be horrible, so no judging or i’m stopping,,”

“And plus, it’s 3 am, so you better be quiet, and not wake the neighbours up.” Iwa glared darkly at Oikawa, Tooru tensed.

“Yes Mr. Haji-chan!”

“You’re so embarrassing you know that?”

“Sureeee, you love me, don’t you”

“Sure, in your dreams shittykawa.”

That seemed to shut him up

He sang in a low melodic melody.

‘Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together.”

“I need the other to hold your hand.” He went up and grabbed Oikawa’s hand.

“Make you feel, Make you feel better.” He wiped Oikawa’s tears. (Which seemed to start running again).

‘It’s not a walk in a park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock-” He looks down at his hands, which are interlaced with Tooru’s long slim fingers, and then back up at him.

-Can’t deny it, can’t deny it. You’re worth it.’ Iwa smiled softly.

OIkawa’s eyes widened. His face felt hot as hajime continued singing.

Could it be?-

No Tooru he’s just trying to cheer you up, stop thinking like that.

Hajime pulled Tooru off his bed, and started dancing.

‘Cause after all this time,

I’m still into you.’ Hajime grabbed Oikawa's hand again and spun Oikawa around in a 360, and then grabbed his back leaning. Iwaizumi panicked when he saw what was happening and then pulled back.

‘I should be over all the butterflies~

But i’m into you

I’m into you”

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi back in, right until their noses touched.

‘And baby even on our worst

Nights~

I’m into you

I’m into you.”

Oikawa grinned , as Iwaizumi pouted.

Let ‘em wonder how we got this far,

Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all.”

Hajime mumbled and looked down,

“Aww, Haji-chan you’re so cute.” Tooru said as he cupped his cheeks and gave him butterfly kisses. Iwa let go of Tooru.

“Get off of me! I’m trying to make you feel better not date you.” Hajime snapped, and Oikawa tensed and his face flashed with confusion.

Oh.

I guess this is what heartbreak feels like.

“Iwa-chan, that was very mean!” Tooru huffed and pouted. The music hummed in the background as Iwa stood there in confusion.

“Come here Tooru, I was just kidding.” Iwaizumi sighed and opened his arms.

“No.”

“Get out.”

“Wait-- what happened? Was it about dating you?” Iwa was panicking as he tried to figure out where he went wrong. Hell,

Oikawa wouldn’t even look at me.

“Iwa-chan, I said get out. Go.”

“Why though?”

“Because I want you to go.”

“Oikawa please look at me.” Iwa tried to touch him.

Oikawa smacked his hand away.

He looked up, there were tears forming in his eyes.

“Because the only thing you do is hurt me!”

“Ho-”

“Because all you do is mess with my feelings!” Oikawa screams fist balling up. Hot tears ran down Oikawa’s face as he glared at Iwa.

“I- Tooru, please I wasn-” he tried to come close to Oikawa.

Oikawa pushed him away.

Something shattered in Iwaizumi’s heart.

“Yes you were! You sing to me and you hug me and let me kiss you, but then pull away and say you don’t want to date me! You’re confusing me! Get away” Oikawa sobbed out as he pointed his finger at the door.

“Go.”

‘Please” Tooru sobbed.

Iwaizumi was on the verge of tears but confused. He grabbed his phone and ran out of Tooru’s room. His tears collided as he’s running down the steps, and Oikawa’s mom is sitting there with a look of confusion.

“What happened Hajime?”she looked distressed.

“I don’t know what happened, but please I need to go.”

“Wait- why are you crying?”

“I don’t know!” He finally snaps and starts sobbing.

“I thought we were having a great time, but I guess i was wrong, so thank you for having me Oba-san” He hurriedly slid on his slides and ran outside.

He needed to get away from Oikawa.

But everything reminded him of Tooru.


End file.
